


i'll keep you my dirty little secret

by takesmeunder



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Americanized college AU. Niall and Harry have been best friends since they were kids. One night they get a little drunk, and some things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll keep you my dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y'all! So originally this was supposed to be a slow build friends with benefits au for the reel-1d big bang. Unfortunately I lost track of it for a bit and when I came back it was to find that the last thousand words I'd written had miraculously disappeared. So I'm posting this as a one-shot with no intent to continue. If it seems at times that things are meant to happen in the future, it's because they were. Anyways, here's some porn.

“You going to Liam’s party tonight?” Niall asks from under the coffee table. He’s surrounded by a pile of books and has more than one notebook open with the pages half full. Or half empty, depending on how he looks at it. He’s feeling like more of an optimist at the moment.

Harry shrugs from his position on the couch, his own books sprawled out in front of him, chewing anxiously on his pen. “Probably. I’ll go if you’re going.”

Niall rolls his eyes fondly. “I always go. Can’t miss a Payno party. Nearly everyone on campus shows up.”

“True,” Harry says. “I could use a break to be honest. These classes are killing me.”

“You’re the idiot who took Law, English and Sociology all in the same semester. I told you it was suicide when you signed up for the classes,” Niall answers, sliding out from underneath the table and cracking his back.

“No, I’m fine, really. Sometimes it’s just overwhelming because there’s so much information coming to me at once, and I try to absorb it but it just kind of stares at me from the page and I don’t have a clue what to do with it,” Harry rambles. “Anyways, Liam's party. What time does it start?”

“7 or 8, according to the last text from him. He wants us to come early to help set up, and I already told him we would, so no backing out now,” Niall says.

Harry’s head snaps up from his books and he glares. “I didn't even said I was going yet!”

“You always come to parties with me,” says Niall. “You’d never make me go all by myself and fend off all those people who want me, alone, would you?”

Harry throws his pen at Niall, who ducks out of the way. “Please, you talk like you have people lining up to suck your dick. I happen to know that’s false.”

Niall mocks being insulted, hand pressing against his chest. “I’m offended, Harry Edward Styles. You know you want a piece of this.”

Harry eyes Niall up and down, and Niall can feel his cheeks heating up despite himself. “You’re _okay_ , I guess. Nothing to brag about, that’s for sure.”

“Fuck off,” Niall replies and flips him off. “Don’t you have something to do, like study for being some big fancy lawyer?”

Harry frowns and looks down at his books. “Right.”

“Idiot,” Niall smiles and then ducks back underneath the table to continue doing some form of studying.

 

* * *

 

Liam’s party draws more students than usual, meaning that Niall has to park halfway down the block and put enough coins in the meter so that he doesn’t get towed when he inevitably gets drunk and passes out on Liam’s living room floor. 

Coming early to help set up had been scrapped when Niall had accidentally passed out on the floor, only to be rudely awoken by Harry jabbing a foot into his ribs and telling him to get up.

Harry starts complaining the second they get out of the car. “I don’t understand why we didn’t just walk or take the bus, Niall. Honestly, it’s just killing the environment driving the car five minutes away. There’s no point.”

“You won’t be saying that when you finish that bottle tonight and wake up tomorrow morning wanting McDonalds as a hangover cure,” says Niall, pointing at Harry’s watermelon flavored vodka. “That three minute drive suddenly turns into a twenty minute bus ride with noisy ass people.”

Harry sighs and clutches his vodka a little closer. “Don’t understand how you can drink so much beer anyways. Tastes like someone pissed in a bottle and then put the cap on.”

“Harry, you’re gonna walk home tomorrow if you insult my beer one more time,” Niall says pointedly. “Beer is relatively cheap, tastes good and I don’t get gut rot the next day. Can never say the same for you after you’ve been drinking.”

“I like fruit,” Harry replies, tucking a little closer into Niall’s side as Liam’s house comes into view. “I always forget how many people he knows.”

Niall slides his hand around Harry’s waist as they walk up the steps, the music so loud it’s making the stairs vibrate beneath his feet. “Li doesn’t know this many people. He knows us, and he knows Zayn. Zayn knows everyone in the country.”

Harry glances sideways at Niall when they walk through the door. “Or it could be…”

“Don’t say it, Haz,” says Niall quickly. “I want to get drunk and watch other people trip over furniture. I don’t wanna be throwing the punches myself.”

Harry manages to guide them through the thick group of people in the living room, finally coming to a stop in the kitchen. “So many people,” he says in wonder.

“What can I say, Louis knows everyone,” Liam says from where he’s leaning over the counter, face a little pale.

Niall pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales. “He show up then?”

“I haven’t seen him yet. Which is a bit ridiculous, considering it’s my house. I realize it’s a big place, but to avoid me at my own party?” Liam shakes his head. “I know things ended badly, but there’s no reason we couldn’t at least be friends.”

“Plenty of reasons why you cut that dick bag out of your life, Li,” replies Niall, rummaging through the fridge and pulling out a bottle of beer. “Deserved better from day one, let’s be honest.”

Liam’s face crumples and Niall watches as Harry screws off the cap of his vodka and offers it to him. “Can we not talk about this, Niall? Just for tonight?”

“If he starts something, he’s free game,” Niall says with a shrug, chugging the rest of his beer in one go. At least Liam got the good cheap stuff.

“Let’s do some shots, yeah?” says Harry, grinning. “It _is_ a party after all.”

* * *

 

By the time Louis makes an appearance, Niall, Harry and Liam have had their fair share of alcohol. Combined they're probably as drunk as Louis looks.

“There’s the host,” Louis slurs, swinging a bottle of rum from his hand.

Niall gets up from his seat on the couch immediately, setting his drink on the table. He’s lost track of what he’s been consuming. Whatever’s in the cup he’s drinking from tastes like a creamsicle.

“The host doesn’t want you here, buddy,” Niall says, focusing on getting his words clear. “So how about you clear out?”

“Awe, is ickle Liam still getting his friends to do his dirty work? Kind of like how you got them to dump me for you?” sneers Louis.

Niall watches as Liam curls in on himself, and he closes the distance between him and Louis quickly.

“Oh, Blondie’s got some balls, does he? Maybe he’s the one I should have been letting fuck me instead,” Louis says with a laugh.

Niall’s fist flies out and hits Louis square in the jaw, making him fall backwards and land on his ass. Niall follows him, fist grabbing a handful of Louis’ shirt to pull him up so he can get better aim at his face.

Louis gets one in on him, an uppercut to his lip before Niall swings again, connecting with Louis' cheek hard enough that he knows there will be a black eye left in it's place.

There’s arms around his waist pulling him back, and he lets himself be tugged off Louis. “Take that, you fucking prick!” Niall shouts as one of Louis’ friends helps him up and they immediately make towards the door. “Think twice before you show up where you aren’t wanted, you useless piece of shit!”

Niall turns around to find Liam and Harry staring at him with wide eyes. “What? Don’t act like you guys wouldn’t do the same thing if the roles were reversed,” he says, wincing when he wipes at his lip and comes away with blood.

“Oh, Niall,” Harry says worriedly. “Let’s get you fixed up. Come on.”

“You gonna be okay by yourself?” Niall directs towards Liam.

Liam’s still staring where Louis had been laying on the floor, but he nods. “I’m fine,” he says, and Niall turns away only for his wrist to be grabbed. “And thank you. You didn’t have to do that, and I appreciate it. I want you to know that I consider you one of my best friends.”

“Fuck off, Payno,” Niall says with a laugh. “Me, Harry and Zayn are your only friends.”

Liam rolls his eyes. “Anything I say I’m blaming on the alcohol. Go let Harry tend to your wounds, he looks like he might faint.”

Niall turns back to find Harry with a worried look on his face, biting his nails. “Will you calm down? It’s just a bleeding lip.”

Harry looks like he might cry, so Niall allows himself to be pulled up the stairs and into the washroom.  Harry closes the door and directs Niall to sit on the toilet.

“Jesus, Niall. What were you thinking?” asks Harry as he raids the cabinet. “What if he calls the cops?”

Niall settles back against the toilet seat as Harry drops to his knees between his legs. Their size difference means that Harry is at just the right height to tend to Niall’s lip.

“Dunno,” Niall says slowly, heart still pumping fast with adrenaline. “Just didn’t want him to get away with talking shit to Payno. We’re a group you know? Got to stick together, right?

“Of course,” Harry agrees as he dabs at Niall’s lip. “I _suppose_ I can come visit you in jail.”

Niall shoves at Harry’s arm in retaliation, and it makes Harry fall forward into Niall’s chest.

“So abusive tonight, Nialler,” Harry says, but Niall can tell without looking that he’s got a smile on his face.

When Harry manages to regain his balance, he’s a lot closer than he was before, and Niall blames the alcohol he’s consumed on the way his stomach flips over. He also blames the fight he'd just been in on the fact that he's half hard in his jeans.

Objectively speaking, Niall’s always known that Harry was attractive. Harry with his full pink lips and ridiculously curly hair. He’s always had boys and girls chasing after him, and Harry was very generous with the way he spread his love around. Which was completely fine in Niall’s opinion, there was nothing wrong with someone enjoying sex. But this was the first time _he_ had been attracted to the boy in front of him.

“Harry,” Niall whispers, and Harry’s eyes fall quickly to his lips before glancing back up. It feels like the temperature in the small bathroom spikes instantly, and Niall can’t stop himself from reaching forwards and sliding his thumb across Harry’s bottom lip. “Think I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“Think I might like that,” Harry says softly, and then he’s leaning forward, mouth fitting over Niall’s like it was made to do just that.

Niall sucks in a breath when their lips connect, the cut on his own stinging with the contact, but he doesn’t let that stop him. He sits back against the toilet, and Harry follows him up, quick to settle himself on top of Niall’s thighs.

Harry moans in the back of his throat, and that spurs Niall into action. He moves his hand up the inseam of Harry’s jeans, past the point of teasing because his cock is so hard it’s pressing against his zipper.

He cups Harry’s dick through the fabric, stroking in quick bursts as Harry shudders in his lap. Niall bites his own lip so he doesn’t make too much noise. Harry’s being loud enough for the both of them, small whimpers and groans falling from his lips that Niall doesn’t even think he realizes he’s making.

“Will you shut the fuck up?” Niall spits out, finally just giving up and popping open the button on Harry’s disgustingly tight skinny jeans. “Whole house is gonna know that you have a hand on your dick, Jesus Christ.”

Harry’s hips jerk up into Niall’s grip and he pulls back with a smile on his face. “You into that, then? The possibility of getting caught?” Niall questions, thumb rubbing circles over the head of Harry’s dick.

"Niall," Harry whimpers into the curve of Niall's neck, and Niall's dick throbs.

"So if Liam started banging on the door right now, would you come?" asks Niall. "God, Harry. The door isn't even locked. Anyone could walk in and see how much you want it."

Harry comes with a high pitched whine over Niall's hand, teeth digging into his shoulder as he fucks his hips up into the circle of Niall's fingers.

Niall barely has time to comprehend the fact that he's just got off with his best friend before Harry's sliding off his lap and onto the floor.

"Niall, if it's alright with you, I'd really like to suck your dick now," Harry says as he pulls down the fly of Niall's jeans.

"Are you actually expecting me to say no to that?" Niall says breathlessly, trying to keep his hips down as Harry pulls his cock out.

Harry shrugs and licks over the head of Niall's cock to collect the come pooling there. "What can I say, always a gentlemen."

Niall's about to open his mouth and tell him to get on with it, but then Harry's wrapping his lips around the head and sinking down, and Niall's holding on so tight to the toilet seat his knuckles are turning white.

" _H-holy shit_ , Haz," Niall stutters out, prying one of his hands off the seat to curl his fingers into Harry's hair. He tugs a little harder than he intended, and Harry moans around his cock. It sends a new wave of pleasure shooting through him, and he feels the heat begin to pool at the base of his spine.

Niall looks down and takes the in the sight of his best friend on his knees, lips wrapped around his cock, and can't believe they've known each other this long and not gotten off together before now. Then again, seeing Harry come had never been on the top of his to-do list. He's heard Harry come before, pulling girls together at clubs and then bringing them back to Niall's dorm room to fuck in different rooms, but this is the first time he's seen it, the first time he's been the reason it's happening.

Harry pinches the inside of his thigh then, looking fairly annoyed that Niall's state of mind is anywhere but in the present.

"Sorry," Niall says with a smirk. "Can't get over how pretty you look with a dick in your mouth."

Harry makes some sort of noise and tugs Niall closer to the edge of the seat, hands sliding underneath his thighs until there's a wet finger pressing gently over his hole.

Niall jerks his hips up, unsure whether he wants to get closer or move further away from Harry's probing finger.

"Shh, just relax, Nialler," Harry says when he pulls off Niall's cock with a lewd slurping noise. "I won't do anything you don't ask for."

"Okay," Niall says, because if there's one thing he's certain of, it's how much he trusts Harry.

Harry resumes sucking Niall's cock, his finger rubbing circles around Niall's hole. It's not entirely unpleasant, it's just something that's happening and Niall starts to get frustrated when his orgasm starts slipping away.

"Either stick it in or suck harder, Harry," Niall snaps.

Harry obliges him, shifting until his nose is hitting the hair at the base of Niall's cock, and then his finger is pressing in slow. It's the combination of his dick hitting the back of Harry's throat and the sensation of something actually being _inside_ of him that makes him come in thick spurts into Harry's mouth.

The world around him goes fuzzy for a few moments, white noise loud in his ears as he slides forward off the toilet, directly into Harry's lap. Harry's hands come to rest around Niall's back, and he takes the time to catch his breath before he falls to the side.

"Always knew you had a mouth for sucking cock, Haz. That was incredible," says Niall, leaning back against the bathtub. When he looks up it's to see Harry biting at his lip, and he looks a little scared. "Everything okay?"

Harry waves his hand between them. "Niall, we just had sex. Like, together."

"And it was fucking fantastic," Niall says. "Was it not good for you?"

Harry's quick to shuffle across the floor and touch his hand to Niall's thigh. "It was amazing," he says. "Just, this isn't going to make things weird between us, is it? Because you're my best friend, Niall. I don't want a one-time drunken hook up to ruin the past ten years."

"Course not," answers Niall, dropping his hand on top of Harry's. "Just a couple of mutual orgasms between friends, nothing wrong with that, right? Not like you haven't heard me come before."

Harry flushes a pretty pink at that, and it confirms that he's heard Niall getting off with other people. "Little different, isn't it? Knowing I've had my mouth on your cock."

Niall rubs his thumb back and forth across the top of Harry's hand. "What if this wasn't a one-time thing?"

Harry's face scrunches up in confusion. "What do you mean? Like, be boyfriends?"

"God, no," Niall says. "Not that you're not boyfriend material, it's just that I'm not looking for a relationship right now, and last time I checked, you weren't either."

Harry nods his agreement and gestures for Niall to continue.

"Well like, what if we kept this up? Sleeping together, I mean. We're both really busy with our studies, we know how much effort it takes to hook up at the bar. Think about how much easier it would be if you could just come over to mine and get off before we study."

Harry seems to think it over, and Niall can see the gears turning in his head. "So, we agree that it'll just be fucking then? No feelings and stuff?"

"Right," says Niall. "Just two friends who find each other attractive exchanging orgasms. That's all it is. Friends with benefits, if you will."

Harry smirks and reaches out his hand for Niall to shake. "Sounds like a good deal to me."

"Okay, good," Niall shakes Harry's hand and releases it. "Let's do it."

* * *

 

As he predicted, Niall wakes up on Liam's living room floor. What wasn't in the plans was being startled awake, causing him to jump and knock his head on the underside of the coffee table.

"What the fuck!" curses Niall, flopping back down on the carpet and squinting his eyes against the bright light shining through the window. He would recognize those shoes anywhere. "Malik, if you start running now, you may live to see 20."

Zayn laughs and ducks his head down so Niall can see his grin. "Time to be alive and help clean up."

Niall reaches down to grab his phone from his pants, head dropping with a groan when he sees the time. "It is ass o'clock in the morning. I was doing _keg stands_ last night. Cleaning can wait."

"No, it can't. Liam's parents are going to be home in a few hours, and the house needs to be the same as when they left," Zayn says. "We're not getting him into trouble, he's gotten away with these party for ages. Not going to stop now."

"It's just that then?" Niall asks as he rolls out from underneath the table. "Nothing to do with the fact that if his ridiculously over-protective parents find out he's been drinking with one kidney, they'll probably lock him in his room until he's thirty? How will you stare at him with hearts in your eyes if he can't leave the house?"

Zayn kicks his foot out and hits Niall right in the stomach. "Foul!"

"I haven't the faintest idea to which you are referring," Zayn says determinedly. "But I do have an idea about what when down between you and Mr. Styles in the bathroom last night."

Niall freezes in mid-stand, vivid memories flashing through his mind as he recalls what exactly happened in the washroom. "Was nothin'," he says. "We were both drunk. Besides, we've known each other long enough. Nothing wrong with mutual orgasms between friends."

Zayn raises an eyebrow. "So I didn't, in fact, overhear you agreeing to be friends with benefits? Must have been a figment of my imagination."

"Fuck," Niall swears. They must have been louder than he thought. "It's nothing, Malik. Mind your own business."

"If it fucks with the group dynamic, Niall, it is my business," says Zayn, pulling Niall up by the front of his shirt.

Niall shoves Zayn away, and nearly falls over in the process. Right, he has a hangover. "It's not going to fuck with anything," he says, looking behind him before falling onto the couch. "Not like we're in love or some dumb shit. We're just gonna fuck around. No feelings, just some good sex."

Zayn rolls his eyes and grabs for the smokes in the front of his leather jacket. "Right, okay. Whatever you say."

"Do you really wanna talk about feelings?" Niall taunts. “Because if we’re going to talk about them, we should talk about Liam.”

“Don’t you dare, Niall Horan,” Zayn says. “There’s absolutely nothing to talk about. That thing you said, about me minding my own business? Right back at you.”

“You could just tell him,” replies Niall. “You never know, Zayn.

Zayn grabs his smokes from the front of his jacket. "He's still not over Louis," he says softly, putting a cigarette in his mouth. "Now get up and grab a garbage bag. This place is disgusting."

Niall flops back down onto the couch as the front door slams shut behind Zayn's retreating figure.

He's just started to slip off into the wonderful land of sleep when there's a screech, and suddenly a very heavy weight on his back.

"Morning, Nialler," Harry says, nose brushing against Niall's cheek. "Think we have some work to do."

"Get off me," Niall groans, face squished into the fabric of the couch.

Harry's hand slides underneath his shirt, fingers spreading out over the bottom of his back. Niall's eyes flutter shut and his cock is just starting to show some interest when Liam's voice begins to drift down the hall.

"Good morning, good morning to you!" Liam sings, and when Niall turns his head he sees Liam already has rubber gloves and an apron on. "Time to get up! Usually I wouldn't ask for help but my parents are coming home early, and someone decided it would be a great idea to make pasta last night. The kitchen is a right-off."

Niall feels Harry grin into the back of his neck, and he pushes himself back Harry falls into a heap on the floor. "Can't imagine why someone would attempt that," he lies. "Everyone knows you don't drink and cook."

"Heeey," Harry whines. "I do alright."

Niall snickers. "Whatever you say, Haz."

“Didn’t you say you were craving Kraft Dinner last night, Niall?” asks Harry with a sweet smile.

“I don’t think so,” Niall says, elbowing Harry in the stomach. “I was too wasted to stand up let alone try and cook.”

Harry hums and leans into Niall’s side, presses a kiss to the side of his cheek before reaching for one of the bags Liam’s just thrown at them. “Come on, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go back to your dorm,” he says it with a wiggle of his eye brows, and Niall questions his entire choice to start hooking up with the man beside him.

“Are you guys okay?” Liam asks.

Niall jerks his head towards the hallway. He had completely forgot that Liam was even here. Harry’s going to be the death of him. “Yeah, just got a bit of a headache, bro. Why don’t you start in the kitchen and Harry and I will work on getting this room tidied?”

Liam glances between the two of them, clearly torn between asking for more information and getting the house cleaned up. “Okay,” he says, and Niall’s relieved when he turns towards the kitchen.

“Jesus, Haz,” Niall breathes out, dropping his head into his hands. “Are you trying to get us figured out?”

“Sorry,” says Harry. “I don’t think he noticed anything different though. Like, we’re always like this with each other.”

He’s right, and Niall knows it, but it doesn’t stop his heart from beating a little faster at the thought of the others finding out what they’ve been up to. Zayn won’t say anything, he’s a good person like that.

If Harry jerks Niall off with a cheeky grin on his face before they start cleaning, that’s no one’s business but theirs.


End file.
